Say Something
by Biaa Black Potter
Summary: James está desistindo de Lily de vez.


Nota: Feliz aniversário, Juba. Espero que goste da história.

* * *

 _Diga alguma coisa, estou desistindo de você_

 _Eu serei o escolhido se você me quiser_

 _Eu teria te seguido para qualquer lugar_

 _Diga alguma coisa, estou desistindo de você_

James Charlus Potter estava quase desistindo de Lily Evans. Tudo começou no quarto ano quando ele notou pela primeira vez como ela era bonita e a chamou para sair, mas ela não aceitou. Foi a primeira a não aceitar. Ele ficou com o orgulho ferido e tentou de novo. Não, novamente, e os colegas riam dele. Ele apostou que ganharia o coração da ruiva, mas um ano se passou e nada conseguiu. Lily ainda não gostava dele. Ela não o odiava, jamais o odiou, mas não gostava das altitudes dele.

Chegou o quinto ano e ele a esqueceu um pouco, mas não deixou de se sentir atraído por ela. E já no sexto ano as coisas ficaram mais sérias, James começou a ficar interessado nela por quem ela era de verdade e não só pela a aparência. O moreno começou a mudar para provar que ele era capaz dela, que ele a merecia. Tornou-se mais sério e deixou as brincadeiras maldosas de lado.

Mas ela já tinha uma ideia bem formada de quem ele era e queria distância. Ela não percebia que ele faria qualquer coisa por ela. Ele iria para qualquer lugar com ela, mas precisava que ela se deixasse ser levada.

 _E eu_

 _Estou me sentindo tão pequeno_

 _Foi demais para minha cabeça_

 _Eu não sei absolutamente nada_

James também sabia que não era a melhor pessoa do mundo, tinha uma longa lista de defeitos, mas estava cansado de ser insuficiente para ela. Parecia sempre que ele fazia algo de errado ou falhava. Nunca parecia ser capaz de dizer a coisa certa para ela e estava cansado disso. Não podia continuar nessa rotina destrutiva. Ele faria tudo por ela, e mesmo assim, não era suficiente. Ela, que era capaz de amar a todos, conseguia fazer com que ele se sentisse invisível.

Sempre que James estava perto de Lily, ele parecia perder as capacidade de falar algo normal ou coerente, sempre acabava dizendo algo idiota ou a provocando. Ela não devia entender como ele tirava as notas que tirava.

E parar piorar tudo, ela sempre conseguia fazer algo surpreendente. Ela o mostrava o quão inteligente, dedicadas e amáveis uma pessoa podia ser ao mesmo tempo. Ela sempre dava lições de vida para ele sem nem tentar. Era como ela tivesse nascido para fazer as coisas certas enquanto James nascera para errar.

 _E eu_

 _Tropeçarei e cairei_

 _Ainda estou aprendendo a amar_

 _Estou apenas começando a engatinhar_

James também não sabia muito o que fazer. Ela era a primeira garota de quem ele realmente gostava, as outras só foram uma diversão e pela primeira vez ele sentia medo. Ela era a primeira pessoa que ele se importara de não o aceitar. Ele tinha medo de que nunca conseguiria mostrar a Lily quem ele realmente era.

Ele queria pedir a desculpas a Lily por tudo que ele já tinha feito de errado e por tudo que ele sabia que ainda faria sem querer. Ele sabia que mesmo que ficassem juntos, eles provavelmente brigariam muito, por causa do temperamento e da teimosia deles.

James também ficava assustado, porque embora tenha saído com muitos mais meninas do que Lily, ele nunca estivera em um _relacionamento,_ enquanto a ruiva parecia ser capaz de fazer qualquer um se apaixonar e querer a namorar sério. Tivera vários namorados e cada um era mais espetacular e dedicado que o outro. Isso deixava James enjoado. Como ele poderia competir com eles? Se fosse para ser algo casual sabia que conseguiria. Mas num relacionamento?

 _Diga alguma coisa, estou desistindo de você_

 _Me desculpe por não ter conseguido chegar até você_

 _Eu teria te seguido para qualquer lugar_

 _Diga alguma coisa, estou desistindo de você_

James também nem podia culpar Lily por não sair com ele. Muitas vezes, ele tivera a oportunidade de se mostrar que se importava de verdade e que crescera, mas sempre acabava se atrapalhando e piorava as coisas. A ruiva, apesar de não gostar dele, tentava o dar uma chance. Ela não o queria julgar.

Mas James não conseguia arranjar uma maneira que funcionasse de mostrar a Lily quem realmente era. Precisava de algum tipo de ajuda para conseguir mostrar quão bom podia ser para ela.

E ainda assim, James não achava que alguém conseguiria essa ajuda. Também já não tinha mais o que fazer. Tentara tantas coisas e nenhuma saía do jeito jeito. Ele estava cansado de ter esperanças só para elas morrerem em seguida.

 _E eu_

 _Engolirei meu orgulho_

 _Você é a pessoa que eu amo_

 _E estou dizendo adeus_

Especialmente porque James era muito orgulhoso. Filho único, sempre teve o quis e nunca aprendeu a perder. Odiava a ideia de se rebaixar para qualquer pessoa. Não podia ficar correndo atrás de alguém para sempre. Ele já tinha sofrido demais, ignorado o quanto Lily acabava o seu orgulho.

Agora simplesmente não dava mais. Chegara um ponto que ou ficava com ela ou mantinha distância. Não podia continuar a fazer piadas com ela e fingir que estava tudo bem. Não podia a ver sorrindo para ele e se controlar para não agarrá-la. Não mais.

James respirou fundo e entrou no corredor quase deserto.

"Potter! O que você está fazendo aqui?" Lily perguntou, surpresa, dando um passo para trás.

"Relaxe, Evans. Você pode me dar uma detenção se quiser. Mas eu vim aqui dizer que…" e parou, sabendo como continuar, mas sem coragem para fazê-lo.

"Dizer o quê?" perguntou Evans com olhos inocentes.

"Que eu não aguento mais, Lily. Eu gosto muito de você. De verdade. Não como uma pessoa qualquer ou mesmo uma amiga. Eu estou apaixonado por você, Lily. Eu acordo pensando em você e passo o resto do dia sorrindo ao me lembrar do seu sorriso. Quando você fala, sempre consegue prender a minha atenção. E eu adoro o jeito que você ri quando fica envergonhada ou como fica determinada quando alguém está querendo dizer que você está errada. Ou como você nem hesita em fazer o que é melhor para os seus amigos. E amo quando você esquece por um segundo que não deveria estar rindo com o idiota do Potter e ri com as minhas piadas e até me abraça. Você tem a minha atenção o tempo todo e sempre parece estar radiante. Eu sou fascinado por você e não posso mais continuar a fingir que eu só te acho bonita. Você é muito mais que isso. " James disse, colocando para fora tudo que ele pensava. Fora extremamente aliviante, apesar de ser assustador também. Estava falando tudo olhando para Lily, mas só quando terminara realmente a vira. E ela estava _chocada_. E James sentiu seu coração afundar mais uma vez com a rejeição.

 _Diga alguma coisa, estou desistindo de você_

 _Diga alguma coisa_

"Bem. Era isso que eu tinha para dizer. Eu não quero te forçar a nada. Só estou dizendo como eu me sinto. Porque eu não aguento mais ficar desse jeito e não tentar fazer algo. Eu sei que você não se sente do mesmo jeito e eu prometo que vou me afastar de você. Agora você não tem que se preocupar mais em alguém como eu te perseguindo" James falou rapidamente, sentindo as palavras fluírem por ele novamente, enquanto se preparava para ir embora.

"James" Lily chamou. "Quem disse que eu não sinto o mesmo?"

James parou chocado.

"Eu no começo não gostava de você, mas aos poucos vi como foi mudando e eu passei a perceber que te admirava em muitas coisas. E então começamos a nos falar mais sem discutir e eu não conseguia parar de pensar em você. Nos aproximamos e eu vi que eu estava cada vez mais ansiosa para te ver. E tudo só aumentou. Tentei negar para mim mesma, mas não adiantou. E eu soube que eu estava apaixonada por você, James Potter" falou ela, o encarando diretamente.

James não precisou ouvir duas vezes antes de a beijar.

E agora James realmente não desistiria de Lily.


End file.
